thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kodokor12/Fanon Series
Hey guys, I'm thinking or making a Fanon Series but I'm not 100% sure if I should go ahead with it. The series doesn't have a name yet but I made what would be the very first episode. Tell me what you think. It might be a bit long but just deal with it ._. Episode 1: Lost Legend Lightning flashed across the sky and rain poured down, the ground was drenched from the never-ending weather that plagued the land. Amidst it all a dark figure was walking briskly through the thick undergrowth of the large forest. Lightning and Thunder blasted overhead and revealed the build of a young man. He waved his hand and a small, glowing red orb lifted into the air and Illuminated the surrounding area with a dull red light. The orb continued on its way, floating a few feet ahead of the young man, lighting his way. After some time he came to a small clearing. There was no protection from the rain and the ground was a mere mixture of dirty water and mud. He walked a few meters and stopped in the middle, letting the rain land softly on his face. The small orb stopped and floated back to the man, stopping only a foot or so away from him. “Thank you, Ecramor” said the man in a low, husky voice. The orb opened and revealed itself as a Pyrus Bakugan. “My Pleasure” said the Bakugan. It continued on, questioning the man. “How close are we?” he asked. “It is not far, but we can’t be detected, we must move swiftly,” replied the young man. He signaled with his finger and the Bakugan flew into his hand, landing with a soft thud. He continued on his away, moving slower this time and taking care to make as little noises as possible. The Thunder helped, masking any noise he may have created, while the lightning exposed him, giving his presence away to any that might have been watching. He stopped and focused his eyes on a shape ahead. “It is here,” he whispered to the small Bakugan. “We must be careful,” said Ecramor softly. The man walked slowly forward and stopped right at the edge of the undergrowth and peered slowly out. Ahead of him was a huge Temple-like structure. It seemed extremely old and as the lightning flashed against its walls he could make out large symbols in an unknown language. In the middle a massive, menacing door that seemed to be sealed. He advanced slowly and made his away towards the door. Ecramor stopped suddenly and refused to continue. “We must keep going Ecramor,” Said the young man. Ecramor remained still for a few seconds before slowly following his Master. “I have a bad feeling about this Kane,” Said the Bakugan, finally using his Brawlers name. He didn’t answer and continued forward. A purple glimmer overhead caused him to jump backwards. Ecramor was caught off guard and feel to the ground. A purple streak came from above and a black, three-headed Cerberus-like Bakugan rose from the ground. A Bakugan had just been thrown. Before Kane could react, three purple blasts were fired at him. He ran to the side but the sheer force of the attack shot him several meters through the air. He landed on his back and lost his breath. Although he was hurt he immediately got to his feet yelled his Bakugans name. Ecramor came flying though the air and landed in his hand. Before the creature could attack again, he threw his Bakugan through the air and yelled “Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand, Rise Pyrus Ecramor!” where there was once a patch of drenched earth, now stood a large, armored Dragon-like Bakugan. “That wasn’t a very polite greeting, guess we’ll have to teach you some manners!” yelled Ecramor. Their attacker growled and spoke for the first time “I don’t need any manners to rip you to pieces, I am Anarios, the most powerful Underworld Horridian in all of existence!” Ecramor merely scoffed and flew at his adversary, Anarios howled and a black barrier formed around his body, Ecramor was blasted back and hit the ground hard. He jumped to his feet and roared ferociously at his enemy. The battle had begun. “Ability activate!” screamed Anarios “Underworld Void,” large black coils came from the ground and wrapped themselves around Ecramor. He roared as he was bought to his knees and the chains began to strangle him. Kane reacted calmly and raised a single ability card into the air, “Ability activate” he said softly “Nether Implode”. The coils broke and Anarios howled in pain, while Ecramor yelled with delight as his power level rose significantly. Anarios retaliated with three massive bursts of energy, knocking Ecramor backwards. Anarios laughed triumphantly and mocked Ecramor for his weakness. Ecramor rose to his feet and let out a loud, high pitched laugh that echoed around the whole forest “You fool, this is but a warm up, do you really think we would be here if I wasn’t one of Them?” his face went from one of sheer triumph to complete shock “Impossible!” he yelled, “They died out years ago!” Kane let out a soft laugh “I take it you know the legend then?” Anarios began to tremble “Of course, I am the guardian of this disgusting place!” Ecramor grinned, “Well then you must know you’re about to lose!” Anarios put on a brave face and snarled, “I will never fall to the likes of you!” Anarios glowed purple and activated an ability “Tri Underworld!” he yelled and showed sheer delight as the effects of his abilities where tripled “Ability Activate” he screamed “Demolition Midnight” Anarios split into nine separate versions of himself “That ability splits me into three separate versions of myself, each with double my original base, but that was tripled in power so…. you’re doomed!” Ecramor merely grinned, “As I said before I am a Bakugan of legend, I have no limitations!” Kane raised a single ability card into the air, it flashed a red color and a large, fiery explosion engulfed the surrounding area, sending shock waves all through the forest, birds went flying and trees shook from the roots up. Anarios lay motionless on the ground, his body glowed a purple color and he disintegrated into small purple bursts of energy, like a thousand purple fire-flies lighting up the sky, before disappearing forever. Ecramor snarled, “That fool shouldn’t have got in our way” Kane continued “Such a shame he had to die though”, Ecramor merely grunted and returned to ball form. They continued forward towards the large, sealed door. “How exactly do we open it?” asked Kane. “Simple” said the small Bakugan. He flashed a bright red color. Almost at once the door made a hissing noise and opened. The two walked slowly forward. They entered a truly monumental room. The walls were marked with similar symbols to the ones of the outside, they almost looked like hieroglyphs, trying to tell some sort of story. “Here it is…the whole history of Bakugan life,” said Ecramor in a voice of sheer wonderment. “We aren’t here for that, we’re here for one particular part…about the Olympia Bakugan. “Its easy, Olympia Bakugan are the key” said Ecramor. He floated forward and again flashed a bright red color, just as he had done to open the door. “Nothing is happening,” said Kane softly. Before he could speak again the writing on the walls shone a rainbow like color, the light got brighter until it enveloped the two. It began to dull and as it did Kane and Ecramor seemed to have disappeared. The room was silent. Thunder and Lightning flashed outside and it ended as it had begun. Category:Blog posts